


Helping With Heat

by SpyroForLife



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Antennae Stimulation, Biting, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Fingering, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Military Training, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/pseuds/SpyroForLife
Summary: As if Zim doesn't have enough to deal with while in training, he's come down with some strange and annoying physical symptoms. Torn between just ignoring it or going to the clinic, he decides to seek out the advice of fellow trainees Red and Purple. Turns out, he's not sick... just in heat. Weird, but absolutely something the two can help him with. And so they do.
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red, Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red/Zim, Almighty Tallest Purple/Zim, Almighty Tallest Red/Zim
Comments: 6
Kudos: 196





	Helping With Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at an unspecified time back during Zim's military training! Way before he became an Elite or an Invader, before the Tallest were, well, the Tallest. They're all still trainees and Red and Purple are probably only like a foot taller than Zim himself. Not that they don't still lord it over him, of course.
> 
> oh and this is another heat fic. Because I can't get enough of writing those.

Finally. It felt like Zim's been waiting for the monthly day off for years. He woke up to the comforting sound of silence. No morning alarms, no Reveille, no yelling. Just the low drone of air conditioning and his roommate snoring.

Zim crossed his arms behind his head and looked up at the ceiling. Training has been rough lately and he welcomed the recovery time. Tomorrow he knew his squad's training instructor was going to take them on a horrid ten mile ruck on what was predicted to be one of the hottest days of the year. It was good conditioning, he had said last night. Irken soldiers must be prepared for any terrain and any weather conditions.

So yes, tomorrow will suck. So Zim was glad for today. He hoped he felt better by tomorrow.

His lower squeedilyspooch coiled with nausea. He groaned and rubbed his stomach. This has been going on for a few days now. Nausea, a weird heat in his body, a strange anxiety he couldn't explain. But he didn't want to see a doctor. He didn't want to delay his training, and his fellow trainees will surely scoff at any signs of weakness. He was sure he could just wait this out. But then, he didn't want to impact the readiness of his unit. If this was the start of a debilitating illness, perhaps he should gracefully bow out and let a healthy trainee replace him?

It was a hard decision. He didn't want to get confined on sick leave and mocked by the other trainees. But he didn't want to keel over during tomorrow's ruck either.

That gross heat rose in his cheeks and all through his body with no warning. He groaned and kicked his covers off. It didn't help. He got up, pacing. Maybe he should research these symptoms first. Or consult his fellow squad members. Maybe he wasn't the only one feeling like this.

He looked at his sleeping roommate. Skoodge was an encyclopedia of knowledge! But Skoodge loved sleeping away these recovery days. He worked so hard every day yet was frequently harassed by the other trainees and even the instructors despite his efforts. All because he was short and sweated a lot and struggled to pick up on how to do new tasks right away. Poor guy.

Zim wanted to just let him rest. But he also wanted to address his concerns. So after some thought, he went and tapped Skoodge's shoulder.

“Hey, Skoodge?” he asked.

“Mm.” Skoodge's antennae twitched. Another tap and he mumbled, “Do I gotta do door guard duty?”

“What? Skoodge, we haven't lived in the barracks for a year now.”

“Hm?” Skoodge opened his eyes and looked around, then said, “Oh. Heh. My bad. What's up?”

“Sorry to wake you on our off day, but I'm having weird symptoms and was wondering if you could help me figure out if I'm sick.”

“You have as much medical training as me, we're infantry, not medics...”

“I know but you read constantly, you know all kinds of stuff I don't! Please, just help me out.”

Skoodge sighed and sat up. “Okay, what are your symptoms?”

“Nausea, anxiety, and I feel warm.”

Skoodge quirked an antenna. “That it?”

“Yeah, but it's been going on for days now. The warmth is especially weird, it's so sudden, and I feel it all over. My face, and in my gut... I hate it.”

“Could be a fever. Maybe you're just fighting off an infection.” Skoodge pressed the back of his hand to Zim's forehead. “Hm. You don't feel that hot. Have your PAK check your temperature.”

“Okay.” Zim ran a brief medical scan. “95.1.”

“That's normal.” Skoodge gripped Zim's wrist, pressing his fingers to the underside. “I'm gonna check your pulse.” He waited and Zim fidgeted a bit. Has Skoodge's skin always felt so nice?

“Your pulse is a little fast,” Skoodge said. “But maybe it's nerves. So uh, the nausea. Have you thrown up?”

“No, it doesn't feel like that kind of nausea. Just a mild sick feeling.”

“Maybe dinner isn't sitting right. It was kinda nasty last night compared to usual.”

“Maybe. But I don't think that's it.” Zim sighed and continued to pace. “I just hope it's nothing bad. Maybe it'll pass. But what if it's the start of something deadly?”

“Aw come on, I doubt it's a deadly illness. But maybe you should just go to the clinic. They're real nice over there, trust me!”

“I don't want to waste their time if it ends up being nothing.”

“It's their job to treat us! Just go! Let the docs take a look, get some medicine, walk out with a lollipop! It's fine, Zim! Go!”

Zim hovered uncertainly, glancing at the door and back at Skoodge. “What do you think I have?”

“It's probably just a stomach bug or something. Go to the clinic!”

Zim began pulling on his casual clothes. “I'm going to see what Red and Purple think.”

“What?” Skoodge exclaimed, watching Zim tug on his boots. “They definitely don't have medical knowledge-” And then Zim was out the door, which automatically clicked shut and locked behind him. Skoodge sighed and rolled over, going back to sleep.

Zim trotted down the hall, passing doors leading to the dorms of his fellow trainees. He heard music in Tenn and Zee's room. Larb and Spleen seemed to be up and watching an action movie. Other rooms were quiet. He got to Red and Purple's room just as the two were coming down the hall from the other direction, holding takeout cups and boxes from the cafeteria.

“Oh no, it's Zim, quick let's hide,” Purple said quickly.

Zim laughed. “Very funny, my Taller. But I am in need of advice and you, my wonderful trainee leaders, have never led me astray.”

“Mm, mhm,” Purple hummed, nodding as he took a long sip from his cup.

Red unlocked the door and opened it. “Well, come in, then.”

Zim followed the two inside. They had the same dorm set up as everyone else, but Zim was interested to see that they had slid their beds together, an extra blanket over the mattresses to turn it into one big unit. Odd. But they were the tallest trainees in the squad so Zim wasn't going to question them.

Red and Purple sank onto the edge of the bed, sitting next to each other and setting their boxes and drinks on the small tables they had nearby.

Zim dragged over a chair from one of the desks and sat down. “Okay, so! I'm trying to decide if it's worth going to the clinic for some symptoms I'm having.”

“It's your health, why are you asking us?” Red asked.

“Well, I don't want to fall behind on my training just because they put me on quarters for something I can walk off!” Zim explained.

“Then suck it up and walk it off,” Purple said through a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

Zim sighed. He should have expected conflicting advice. For as much as the two got along, they had quite different personalities.

Sensing Zim's frustration, Red said, “Okay, Shorty, just tell us these symptoms. What's going on?”

“Nausea, hot flashes, anxiety,” Zim replied.

“Hot flashes?” Red asked, Purple tilting his head.

“Yes, I feel hot all over and it keeps coming on suddenly, but my temperature is normal, I just feel hot. I've been getting sweaty more easily too, and this nausea is like... It doesn't feel like I'm going to throw up but it's a weird twisty feeling in my gut. And the anxiety! It's insane, it's like I need to do something but I don't know what that thing is, so I'm just. Anxious!”

“Sounds like you've got some weird stuff going on,” Red commented. “I have no clue what it could be, I'm not a doctor, all I've gotten is the same self aid buddy care training as you. So you know, if you're bleeding out, I can help. Otherwise, go to the doctor.”

Zim nodded. “I see. Alright...”

“Feeling warm but not having a fever though, that's weird,” Purple said. “And that anxiety! Maybe you're just losing your mind.”

“Pur,” Red admonished him.

“Going crazy,” Purple continued. “The stress of training was too much, you cracked.”

Zim gripped his head, hyperventilating. “No! I'm perfectly sane!”

Purple just laughed derisively. “That's exactly what an insane person would say.”

“Not helping,” Red snapped. He got up and walked over to Zim, touching his shoulder. “Zim, I can tell this has you worried. You're no good to the squad if you have a nervous breakdown. Go see the doctor, do what you have to do, and get back to training once you're ready. Irk needs every single soldier to be in top physical and mental condition. Taking care of yourself is taking care of Irk.”

Zim nodded, settled by the comforting pressure of Red's hand on his shoulder. Even through his shirt, he could feel the other's warmth. It was nice. He set his hand over Red's, holding it. “Yeah. I guess... I should go do that. Though...” Without really thinking about what he was doing, he lifted Red's hand, gazed at it, and then pressed his cheek into his palm. Unlike the warmth he felt when it was on his shoulder, now Red's skin felt almost cool against his hot face, and he leaned into the touch with a relieved sigh. “Oh, that's nice...”

Red's fingers twitched and he yanked his hand away.

Zim jerked back too as he realized what he was doing, staring at Red in horror. Red looked speechless and Purple seemed dumbfounded, both staring right back at him.

Zim swallowed, trembling slightly at the awkward tension filling the room, did he really just nuzzle a Taller like that? What could he possibly say to apologize for such a shameful faux pas? Stumbling over his words, he said, “Taller Red, please accept my apologies, I don't know what came over me just now, maybe I...” He got up, backing toward the door. “Maybe I should go see the doctor right now.”

“Stay,” Red barked.

The authority in his voice compelled Zim to freeze. Red approached him, raising his hand, and Zim braced in anticipation of being struck. But instead, Red caressed his cheek.

Zim's eyes fluttered shut and the anxiety faded. It was still there but it was muted. Zim opened his eyes halfway, meeting Red's. The other was very close. Zim could smell his sweet natural scent. His body heated up, the sensation pooling in his lower body, all in his insides and down between his legs. Red searched his face, looking thoughtful as he rubbed his cheek, then he reached up to run a single finger against the base of Zim's right antenna.

The heat pulsed and Zim's legs shook, a moan escaping him as a new and intense pleasure radiated from the base of his antenna. Both of the stalks seemed to tingle.

Red's own antennae twitched at the scent he caught from Zim and he abruptly backed away. “Holy shit.”

“Huh?” Zim shook his head, disappointed when Red's touch vanished, wanting it back.

“What was that about?” Purple asked.

“Heat,” Red murmured in disbelief. Louder, he said, “Okay. I don't know how. Maybe I misunderstood, these are old instincts, but. Zim. I think you're somehow in heat.”

“What?” Zim exclaimed, Purple echoing him. “Heat? No way. We don't... we don't have heat anymore. At least, us, soldiers...” He gestured broadly. “That's supposed to be shut off! It's too distracting!”

“I know,” Red replied. “That's why I was surprised. Pur, come smell him.”

“Ew.” Purple stood though, walking over. He moved his antennae forward over his head and tapped the tips against Zim, and his expression immediately changed. “You're right. I don't quite know how I know, but... those are heat pheromones alright.”

“What should I do?” Zim asked nervously. “Will I get in trouble?”

“It's not like you can control it, it's a natural part of our hormones. Though your PAK should be regulating that... you could be declared defective if it was found out,” Red mused.

Zim tensed. “Defective?”

“In fact, you're already on pretty thin ice... one more thing like this might just push our commander into having you tried as a defect,” Purple said. “And I'm pretty sure the Control Brains would declare you guilty.”

“No!” Zim breathed hard, antennae drawing back. “I'm not... I can't be defective! I won't go to the doctor, I can deal with this!”

“With you producing that smell, everyone will notice pretty soon,” Red pointed out. “I actually have already smelled it during training, but just figured someone was wearing perfume or something out of regs like that. One of the trainees being in heat though... oh yeah. That's just a ticking time bomb.”

“Yeah, wasn't heat pretty overwhelming in the old days?” Purple asked. “I think I read something about it being so strong it was the only thing you could think about. Really, the only thing that could make you feel better was mating.”

“Yeah, that sounds right. Haha, wow Zim, this sure sucks for you.”

Zim stepped up to Red, clutching the front of his shirt. “My Taller, please... isn't there anything that could be done without me going to the doctor? I don't want them to say I'm defective, I've worked too hard to get where I am!”

Red glanced at Purple, smiled, and looked back at Zim, gently setting his hands on his head and rubbing under his antennae. “Well. There's one thing we could do. Do you trust us?”

“Of course! I'd trust you with my life!” Zim leaned into the soothing motions of Red's fingers, finding that it helped temper that fire in his body. The heat wasn't completely gone, but it seemed... satisfied. Like this was what he's been wanting to do.

“Good. Then we'll help you.” Red lifted Zim in his arms, setting him on his hips and carrying him over to the bed. Purple moved the tray tables away and kicked his shoes off, climbing up onto the bed and guiding Zim onto his back once Red laid him down.

Zim's antennae perked up as he watched Red take his shoes off, and he looked curiously over at Purple. “Uh, what are we doing?”

“Isn't it obvious?” Purple moved down to Zim's feet, pulling his boots off and dropping them over the edge of the bed. “You're in heat. So we're going to get rid of it the natural way.”

“The natural- _oh_.” Zim blushed, clutching the covers under him as everything became clear. “Is that... are we allowed to do that?”

“Who's going to find out?” Red replied, slipping his shirt off. Zim couldn't help but eye him up and down, appreciating his toned chest and arms, before looking back at his face. “This will just be our little secret. Between the three of us.”

“I don't know, keeping secrets doesn't seem right...”

“Oh, since when do you care about rules?” Purple asked, rolling his eyes. He tossed his shirt off and then swung a leg over Zim, straddling his hips and sliding his hands under his top. “Wow, you feel really warm.”

Those soft palms against Zim's skin made him shudder. He wasn't used to so much bare skin on skin contact, in fact it usually made him uncomfortable being touched by anyone else, but it felt so good right now. The relief he felt was indescribable, he could hardly believe that this was what his body had been urging him to do. Though now he couldn't help but notice a sort of ache to his insides, the heat gathering between his thighs.

Purple took Zim's shirt off entirely and returned to feeling along his chest, before hooking his claws around his ribs and digging them in.

“Ah!” Zim arched, letting out a chirp as pleasure flooded him. His hips moved of their own accord, bucking up into Purple's, making him swear.

“Okay, damn, he's horny,” Purple remarked, blushing too. He looked over at Red, who seemed stunned. “Did you ever think we'd get to see someone like this?”

“No, I always figured fucking someone who's actually in heat would be fun, but with us being military I thought there was no chance...” Red dropped the last of his clothes and came over to the bed, climbing up next to them. “Is it weird if he looks amazing like this?”

“He does. I think I like him like this. Not acting up or talking back, just... submissive.” Purple leaned over Zim, running their antennae together and sighing at the sugary sweet scent of the other. “Mm, almost tasty enough to eat...” He ran his tongue slowly against the base of an antenna, swiping right over the scent gland.

“Purple,” Zim moaned, shaking and reaching up to grip Purple's sides. His claws found purchase just behind his ribs and he held on tight, needing something to ground himself as the strange but delectable sensations swept through him. He didn't know it was possible to feel this way. He wanted more.

“It's okay, Tiny, I've got you,” Purple assured him. “Why don't you tell me what you want?”

“I want... I want you,” Zim stammered, moving his hands further, clawing at Purple's back.

“Mm...” Purple briefly rutted their hips together, enjoying how Zim tossed his head back and whimpered. “And you have me. I'm right here. Be specific. What do you want me to do to you?”

“Ah don't tease him, he's in heat, he probably can't think straight,” Red said.

“I don't know what I want,” Zim growled, frustrated. “Just keep touching me!”

“Okay, here, let's swap,” Red decided. “You can finish undressing.”

Purple pulled Zim's hands off his back and moved away, working to get his pants off while Red took the spot over Zim.

“Ah... Red?” Zim asked, meeting his eyes.

“Yeah?” Red grasped Zim's hips, tugging his pants down slightly. “You need me to stop?”

“No. Keep going.”

Red pulled Zim's pants off and sat back as he admired him. “Wow. Look at you.” Zim's cheeks and shoulders were flushed pink, his muscles were trembling, and there was already a fine sheen of sweat on his skin. Red trailed his fingers down Zim's front and to his sheath. “You ever touched yourself here?”

“Touched... myself? No, I don't think so...”

“Really? Alright, guess we'll have a lot to teach you then.” Red pressed a finger inside, circling it around Zim's tip. “No need to hide, let me see you.”

“What do you... ohh...” Zim shook as Red rubbed something sensitive inside him, feeling his insides shift in a completely foreign manner, and then he felt part of himself rub back against Red. He focused on moving it around, and when Red pulled his hand away, Zim reflexively followed him. By stretching a flexible appendage out of his sheath and quickly curling the end of it around one of Red's fingers.

“Now that's what I wanted to see,” Red said, grasping Zim and giving him a few slow strokes.

“Nngh, wh-what... what is that?” Zim asked, lifting his head to look down at himself in confusion. This was clearly part of him, he felt Red's hand on his skin, the stroking felt amazing, but... he's never seen this body part before.

“You've really never explored yourself? I know we were told not to concern ourselves with sex but honestly, it's just sad if you never realized you had this.”

Zim grew mildly embarrassed. “I never saw a reason to... touch myself like this. And they never taught us about this part specifically.”

“I kinda feel bad for you. I mean, if you didn't know about this... oh wow. Then you've probably never had an orgasm before, huh?”

“A what?”

Red traded looks with Purple, who shook his head, looking sympathetic.

“We've gotta show him,” Purple said.

“Oh yeah. Okay Zim, just relax, we'll teach you everything you need to know about your body.” Red found a steady rhythm jerking him off, watching him squirm and gasp with pleasure.

It was incredible. Just incredible, how satisfying all this felt. But despite how good he was feeling, Zim still felt a building tension in his body, a hot desire for something more.

Red slipped his free hand between Zim's thighs, going under the base of his cock and exploring the soft lips there. He exhaled. “You're so wet already. Damn, we should have laid down a towel.”

“Huh?” Zim had leaned his head back as he soaked in the pleasure, but now he looked down again, trying to see what Red was doing.

“Look at this, I could probably just slip right in if I wanted...” Red tried one finger and found that it easily sank into Zim's body. “Fuck. You really need this.”

Zim clenched slightly around Red's finger, not expecting it, but it didn't feel bad. The pressure of it inside him was quite good actually, and as the other slowly moved it in and out, the friction made him moan, hips moving to follow the pace.

“I probably don't need to, but I'm going to loosen you up,” Red said. He used his second finger, and Zim dropped his arms to the bed and pushed his hips up, trying to get closer to the other. “Slow down, we have plenty of time.”

“Red...” Zim whined. He didn't want to go slow, he wanted more, he wanted whatever Red had for him.

“I know. Easy. It'll be worth it.” Red used his legs to spread Zim's apart, having him straddle his hips as he worked to prepare him. “Just keep your legs open like that, there you go... good boy.”

Zim let out a soft chirp in response.

“I kinda want to play with him too,” Purple said. He examined Zim and smirked, crawling closer to him and unsheathing himself. “You think I can get him to jerk me off?”

“He's so horny he'll probably do whatever you say right now.”

“Haha, yeah...” Purple lowered himself down and draped his length over Zim's hand. “Hey, why don't you show me a little love?”

“Hm?” Zim gave him a briefly confused look, turning his hand up to grip him. Then he realized. “Oh, should I... do like Red's doing to me?”

“That's it, Shorty. Just move your hand...” Purple guided his rhythm at first, showing him how he liked it. Zim hesitated once he grew wet, but kept going at Purple's insistence. “Aah, not bad for a first time.”

Zim smiled at that. Then Red moved his fingers inside him just right to make him see stars, and he cried out as the strongest pleasure yet washed over him, seeming to go all the way up to his antennae and then right back down to his toes. His entire body shuddered and the tension in his gut released, and for the next few moments he wasn't really aware of much at all.

Then his vision cleared and he snapped back to the present, shakily letting go of Purple and looking himself over in confusion as to what just happened.

“Damn,” Red commented, wiping his face off. “I don't think I've ever seen anyone come like that before.”

“That was fast,” Purple said. He was staring at Red in amusement. “How did it get on your face?”

“Dude, he just! I was just holding him like this, and when he came it just...” Red mimed the stream of cum that had struck him squarely in the face. “Fuck, barely got my eyes closed in time. Zim, you're so repressed it should be criminal.”

Zim's mind was a haze of pleasure right now, but he did his best to focus, seeing a pearly liquid trickling from his tip and some on his groin, though most of it seemed to be on Red's hand, chest, and face. “What?” he said numbly.

“That was an orgasm,” Red stated. “I assume it felt good?”

“It felt... it felt really good. But is it supposed to be... messy?” Zim gestured at his lower body, making a face.

“Yeah, it typically is. But that's what makes it fun. You up for more?”

Zim wanted so much more. He nodded and Red returned to fingering him, going a little slower now but reaching deep, and Zim closed his eyes as he savored it. He felt even more sensitive now. He took hold of Purple again, wanting to give him some attention, and heard him moan, pressing eagerly to his hand.

“I think I want to put him on his knees,” Red decided. “You can have his front, I can have the back...”

“Ooh, spicy,” Purple replied. “I like it, let's do it.” He moved Zim's hand away.

“We're switching up a bit,” Red informed Zim. He pulled his fingers out of him and turned him onto his front. “Now, get on your hands and knees... that's it, raise your ass nice and high for me, oh you learn quick.”

Zim wasn't sure about this position, but when Red firmly gripped his thighs, he decided the two would hold him steady. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Red kneel down behind him, leaning forward and pressing his lips delicately to his entrance.

“A-ah, what are you doing that for?” Zim asked, trying to decide how he felt about that feeling. On the one hand, any touch felt good to him right now. On the other... why Red's mouth?

“You'll see,” Red murmured against him. His breath felt hot and Zim sighed as it made his insides tingle. Then Red kissed him there, burying his face against his backside and running his lips against every bit of those soft folds.

“Ohh, Red...” Zim looked forward, head dropping down as he closed his eyes. Red's claws pulled at him and he moved his hips, rocking into the motions of the other's mouth. Just as he was getting used to it, Red darted his tongue against him and he bucked.

“Relax,” Red whispered. “I'm going to try something. Tell me if you don't like it.”

Zim wondered what he was up to now. Then he got his answer when he felt the other's tongue tickle between his folds, lapping carefully at them, before parting them and going right inside.

“Mm, that's so good...” Part of Zim was grossed out but he was beyond caring right now. He adjusted, resting down on his elbows so he could brace himself better, and pushed himself back against Red's face. This felt way better than Red's fingers did, his tongue was long, growing thicker toward its base, and flexible enough to contour itself to Zim's body, filling him so nicely that he could hardly focus on anything else, just moving himself against it. “C'mon, more, deeper...”

Red chuckled and patted Zim's thighs, and Purple commented, “I don't think he can get his tongue much deeper than that.”

Red took a few more moments to enjoy Zim's taste before withdrawing, licking a long stripe up his backside as he did. “No, but I have something else that can go deeper.” His cock has been aching to feel the other. He got up on his knees, holding Zim's hip still as he guided himself to his dripping slit. After a few prods with his tip, making sure Zim was ready, he thrust inside.

“Ah!” Zim jerked at the impact, unprepared for how it would feel to be so full so quickly. He dropped his face to the covers, groaning and biting down as he tried to adjust, the pleasure was actually bordering on pain and he needed a moment to acclimate himself.

“Was that too fast?” Red asked, leaning over him and patting his back.

Zim shook his head, not wanting to upset the other. He unclenched his teeth enough to say, “N-no, it just... just surprised me. I'm okay, please... keep going.”

“Okay but you can stop me whenever you want.” Red rolled his hips, pulling out and thrusting back in, going deeper. Zim bit down again, moaning as he began following the pace. Red wasn't necessarily rough, in fact he seemed like he was being careful, but he was so big and Zim was so unused to how this felt that it was overwhelming and a little nerve-wracking to experience.

“I never thought I'd say this about you, but you look beautiful right now,” Purple said to Zim.

“Eh? O-oh, ah... thank you...” Zim glanced up to give him an appreciative nod, and his eyes widened slightly when he saw that Purple was watching him with a hungry look, firmly pumping himself. Zim's eyes followed the bead of fluid that ran down from Purple's tip, then he looked back up at his face.

Purple licked his lips, chuckling. “Like what you see?”

Zim swallowed, face burning, this was all so taboo but the naughtiness of it was more exciting than anything else he's ever felt. “I do.”

“Yeah?” Purple used his free hand to grip the back of Zim's neck, keeping his face up. “How about you get a little closer, then?”

Zim was still trying to figure out how to answer when Purple crawled closer to him, putting him face to face with his length, so close Zim could easily bump his forehead into it if he chose. His breath caught and he struggled to lean his head back more, wanting to see Purple's face. “You look... very nice, my Taller.”

“Thanks! I know I do. Now, do you think you could do something for me?”

Zim wasn't sure what exactly he could do from this kind of position, but he was feeling pretty agreeable right now, so he replied, “I can try.”

“That's what I like to hear.” Purple rubbed his tip against Zim's cheek. “Suck me off, Shorty.”

“Suck... what?” Zim blinked, focusing back on Purple's cock. The head of it prodded his lips and his eyes widened as he realized.

“Yeah, open your mouth.”

This was so weird. But Zim was enjoying what Red was doing to him and he was sure this would be enjoyable too. He wanted to show both of them his appreciation, so he parted his lips. Purple pressed inside with no hesitation, both hands going to Zim's antennae.

Zim closed his eyes, moaning as Purple's scent flooded his nostrils and tingled against the fibers of his antennae, mixing delectably with Red's scent. This was exhilarating.

“There you go, relax your jaw a little more,” Purple said.

Zim carefully opened his mouth wider, trying to keep his teeth out of the way. Purple gripped the bases of Zim's antennae just firmly enough to keep his head in place but not enough to hurt, and Zim's body gave a small but excited twitch. Purple rocked his hips forward, going in further.

“Mm, such a hot little mouth you have...” Purple purred. Zim had to fight down his gag reflex as he felt the other's tip swirl against the back of his throat. It was hard to breathe and his chest began to ache, but luckily Purple soon withdrew enough for Zim to take a gulp of air. Then that length was going deep again and Zim couldn't stop himself from whimpering, quickly becoming overstimulated from everything that was happening.

Red had settled into a firm rhythm behind him, his claws digging sharply into Zim's hips as he jerked him to meet each thrust, now burying himself to the hilt and making Zim jolt with pleasure, and now Zim had to focus his attention on Purple's cock in his throat, timing his breathing to the slow but forceful rhythm the other was getting into... it was difficult to keep up with. He did his best to move with both of them though, rolling his hips back into Red's pulls while also bobbing his head to Purple's pace, listening hazily to both of their commands and praise, everything else seeming to fade out. All he was aware of was their bodies, they both felt so good and he was growing addicted to the sensations, wanting them to keep touching him like this, this was exactly what he's needed and he could feel himself building up to that same peak he had fallen over earlier...

Red grunted as he felt Zim tighten around him, nearly getting off rhythm as he was distracted by the unexpected strength to his muscles. “Fuck, he must be close... such a little slut, aren't you?” he hissed. Zim couldn't speak, but he moaned in response, giving an especially firm grind back against Red. Red leaned further over him, panting and looking at Purple, who met his eyes.

“He's got talent for a virgin,” Purple commented, and Red leaned to the side so he could watch Zim's head move up and down.

“He learns fast,” Red said, moving back over Zim. He let go of one of his hips, reaching under his belly. He touched a curious finger to his shaft and found it leaking, thin strings of pre dripping off it and landing on the covers; heat had turned the little irken into an absolute mess. Red envied him, though. Heat apparently made an irken feel much more sensitive during mating. All this no doubt felt amazing to him.

Zim suddenly whined and raised a hand to desperately pat at Purple's side a few times, prompting him to pull completely out of his mouth. Zim glanced over his shoulder at Red, panting, a bit of saliva trickling down from his lips. Or maybe it was Purple's pre. Red had to slow for a moment to keep from coming at how unexpectedly hot the sight was.

“Red, please, touch me,” Zim pleaded.

“I am touching you,” Red replied, unable to resist teasing him a little.

Despite the compromising position he was in, Zim still huffed and gave him an irritated look. Rather than try and explain, he just grabbed Red's hand and pulled it to his arousal, wrapping his fingers around it. With that done, he looked forward and wrapped both arms around Purple's waist as he deep-throated him.

“Nngh, Zim!” Purple jerked, not expecting to suddenly be so far down the other's throat. “Slow down before you hurt yourself!”

“Hey, if he's so horny he wants to choke himself on your dick, I say let him,” Red replied, impressed by how bold Zim was being. He got back to his pace, though now jerked Zim off in time to it, tilting his antennae over his head to listen to the other's throaty moans. He was also able to pick up pheromones, which made his head grow foggy with lust, increasing his pleasure. He almost wished he could experience heat for himself. Being able to sleep with his mate with them both being high on pheromones like this would be incredible. But right now, he supposed he was content fucking Zim with his mate.

Zim could hardly even think anymore. Nothing really existed except for the powerful currents of pleasure flooding his body, his mind lost in the ancient haze of heat, every little touch of the other two, the sounds they made, their scents, drove him closer and closer to his edge. He had to feel that rush again, he was so desperate for it, almost there...

Purple slipped his fingers gently up and down Zim's antennae a few times, wanting to reward him for how good of a job he was doing, and that timed with an especially good set of thrusts from Red was the last push Zim needed.

He pulled back from Purple and tossed his head back as his body was consumed in ecstasy, shaking from his antennae to his toes at the intensity of his orgasm. He let out a loud keen, pressing himself roughly back against Red as he tried to feel all of him at once, and he felt him finish too.

Red usually tried to keep quiet during sex so as not to bother their neighboring trainees, but he couldn't help but cry out at the way Zim's insides squeezed in waves around him, his own climax hitting like a punch to the gut. He filled the other with his release, slumping over him and wrapping an arm around his middle to hold him in place as he tiredly slapped their hips together, unable to fully pull out quite yet; it was like Zim's body had him in a vice and was milking him for all he had.

Purple had returned to stroking himself once Zim pulled off him, but the sight in front of him was more than enough to finish him off. He leaned over Zim's body and lifted Red's head, kissing him and curling their antennae together as he came.

Faintly Zim registered his own release dripping from his body and Purple's coating his face, and he blinked his eyes open, shaking as the high faded. His muscles relaxed and Red was able to pull out of him. Red let go of him and moved away, crawling around to cuddle up to Purple's side, and Zim's limbs went slack, his body collapsing onto Purple's lap.

“Wow,” he murmured, not having the energy to say anything more.

The other two were breathing hard, especially Red, who took a few moments to collect his thoughts before saying, “Yeah. Wow.” He wasn't sure he's ever felt this good after sex. He looked at Purple, conflicted. He loved Purple and that wasn't going to change, obviously Zim didn't provide the same emotional satisfaction. But physically... that was quite the experience.

“You look tired,” Purple said.

“I am. He took a lot out of me.” Red reached over to rub Zim's back, finding it almost cute how the other snuggled up closer to his partner. “Heat. Damn. If it was that good just having sex with someone in heat, imagine how it would feel if we could be in heat ourselves.”

“He definitely looks like he had a great time,” Purple agreed. “But I dunno, heat just sounds frustrating. Sex is fun but I don't wanna be distracted by it.”

“True. Once we're done with our training and we're out there on the front lines, heat would only be a distraction. Still, it was fun helping him out.”

“Oh yeah. Though... ew, he really is a mess right now.”

“We all are. So's the bed. We need to clean up.”

“Hm... how about I take a shower with him while you get the covers washed, and then you can shower and I help him get dressed? He doesn't look up for doing anything himself right now.”

“Is he even awake?” Red wondered, seeing that Zim's eyes were closed and his antennae had gone slack.

“Not sure.” Purple turned Zim's face up, watching his eyelids. “You awake, pint-sized?”

“Mm?” Zim mumbled, one antenna perking up for a moment before flopping back down.

“Yeah, he's awake,” Purple said.

Zim himself wasn't really sure if he was awake or asleep. It just felt like he was floating in a sea of warmth. He could hear what was going on around him, but none of it really roused him. He could just lay here in satisfied bliss forever, finally free of that nagging heat and anxiety from earlier.

Still, when Purple shifted and moved him aside so he could get up, Zim opened his eyes to watch him.

“Come on, Zim,” Red encouraged, moving to get out of bed too. “Get up and shower off.”

Zim would really rather just curl up in the warm spot the two left behind on the blanket and pass out, but he listened, getting up. His legs shook, knees feeling weak, and he slung an arm around Purple's waist to hold on, afraid he would fall over.

“You okay?” Red asked.

“I uh. I think so.” Zim shook his head, the haze beginning to clear a little. He looked at the Tallers and chuckled, blushing lightly. “That was amazing. Thank you so much for helping me.”

“Happy to help,” Red replied, pulling the blanket from the bed and carrying it over toward the washing unit.

“Oh yeah,” Purple agreed, helping Zim toward the bathroom. “You ever need help dealing with heat again, you know who to ask. We're your comrades, we gotta look out for each other, after all!”

“Are you sure?” Zim asked, stumbling to keep himself upright when Purple let go of him to close the bathroom door.

“Of course!” Purple smirked, caressing Zim's cheek. “It was nice having someone so horny in bed with us. Red and I love spicing things up by inviting fellow trainees over, but you... you were better than any of them.”

“So you've done this before?” Zim asked.

Purple got the shower started, adjusting the knobs to get it to just the right temperature. “Sure. It's good stress relief.”

“I always thought... this was something we weren't supposed to do.”

“To be honest, we aren't. But if we aren't public about it, well... the instructors don't really enforce that rule. Which means, don't tell anyone about this. We don't need it getting around. Especially since there's some dignity in us inviting over people close to our height, but you? The shortest in the squad? Ugh we'd never hear the end of it.”

Zim rubbed his arm, feeling awkward. He was aware of his status as the shortest but tried not to think about it, determined to make up for it with skill and confidence. But being so bluntly reminded that he was considered the lowest ranking simply because of his height kinda stung.

He decided not to answer and just walked by Purple to get into the shower, wanting to wash the sweat and cum off himself. He was astounded at how much of that fluid his body had released, and as he washed down between his legs, he noted that his length had gone back into its sheath. But now that he was aware of it, he could poke it back out at will, trailing a curious finger against it and then retracting it again.

Purple stepped into the shower behind him, closing the glass door and only giving himself a cursory rinse before just leaning against the wall and watching Zim.

For a few moments Zim just scrubbed himself off, not noticing that he was being watched. Then he realized that Purple hadn't moved to grab soap or anything, and turned to look at him curiously. “Do you want this?” He offered him the bar of soap.

“Nah, that one's Red's,” Purple replied.

“Oh.” He looked at the pink-tinged bar in his hand, and then at the other bar on the rack, which was a slightly different shade of pink that looked more lilac. “What's the difference?”

“Mine smells better than his. Although...” Purple moved closer, sweeping a hand around Zim's waist to pull him against him, leaning down to trace his antennae over Zim's face. He smiled. “Now you smell like him.”

“A-ah. Sorry.” Zim fumbled with the soap and put it back on the rack, then tensed when Purple's hand slid over his butt, giving it a squeeze.

“Don't be sorry.” Purple lifted Zim's chin with his other hand, nuzzling against his neck. “You smell like him... and you smell like heat. I can almost imagine what it'd be like to have him while he's in heat, all horny and needy like you were earlier...” Purple inhaled deeply against his throat before biting him.

“Ah!” Zim jumped, squeezing his eyes shut as he tensed, but the bite didn't hurt as much as he expected. Purple had sunk his teeth into a spot right on the side of his neck where the skin was tender but there were no major arteries, and moments later Purple was pulling his teeth back and swiping his tongue along the wound.

That did something to Zim. It brought the heat back near instantly, and now that he knew what it was, he knew exactly how to sate it. He tilted his head back, jumping up onto Purple's hips and holding him tight.

“Mm, yeah you know what you want.” Purple spun around and pinned him to the wall, biting at his throat again, antennae curling around Zim's so he could savor his sweet pheromones. He moved an arm under Zim's legs, holding him in place while he slotted their hips together, cock already unsheathed and rubbing hungrily along Zim's front.

“Is it... normal to want to do this again so soon?” Zim gasped, already starting to lose himself to that fog of arousal.

“No fucking clue, but if this is what you want, then I'll give it to you. Just keep your legs around me, that's it...” Purple leaned Zim harder against the wall to keep him propped up, feeling between his legs and encouraging his length from its sheath. It briefly wrapped around Purple's, but that wasn't what Purple was after. He eased himself free of it and moved a little further down, pressing himself to Zim's entrance. He took a deep breath. “Damn, so wet already... I can't wait to feel you.”

Zim draped his arms around Purple's neck, looking at his face and wondering how he would feel compared to Red. Then Purple was thrusting inside him and he had his answer.

“Nn...” Zim's back bowed away from the wall, his claws scraping into the back of Purple's neck as he took the other. The impact of Purple sheathing completely inside him made him yell, the other wasn't any larger than Red but he was so quick that it took Zim's breath away.

“Didn't hurt you, did I?” Purple asked.

“No, that was just...” Zim swallowed, meeting his heavy gaze. “Fast.”

Purple smiled at that, giving his hips some shallow rolls as he got used to how Zim felt. Slick and snug, but so pleasurably warm inside. “My style is a little more rough than Red's. Think you can handle me?”

Zim shifted, squeezing Purple's waist with his thighs and smiling back at him. “I can handle anything you throw at me, my Taller.” He licked his lips, raising his chin to offer his throat to the other.

With a gleeful grin, Purple leaned back only to slam Zim to the wall once again, disorienting him but making it even more exciting when Purple began to move, roughly pounding into him, and Zim squirmed a bit before realizing that having the sturdy wall behind him made this much more raw than when they were on the bed. He couldn't lean away, there was nothing to cushion him... just hard, repeated thrusts into his sensitive body, over and over without reprieve.

On top of that, Purple kept biting his throat, exploring all over it with his teeth and tongue as though trying to map out every bit of skin, and it drove Zim wild. He closed his eyes and held on tight to the other, gasping and crying out with each thrust, meeting the motions when he could but mostly just along for the ride as Purple led the frenzied pace.

“So loud,” Purple moaned as one especially sharp cry escaped Zim. “Red's gonna hear us, he's probably gonna want to join us if you keep that up...”

“That's fine,” Zim replied, shuddering as he thought about how good Red had felt inside him. “Wouldn't mind having him again... having both of you... mm, both at the same time...”

Purple groaned at the thought. “You're so fucking wet you could probably take both of us in the same hole... bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?” The choked up sound Zim made and the firm thrust of his hips was all the answer he needed. “Oh yeah. Yeah, you'd just love for your Tallers to both fill you up, hm? Heat has turned you into such a little slut, look at you... just yesterday you had no clue what this was and now you're just begging to be stuffed.”

“P-please, Purple... I want Red too, call him in here, please...”

“Nah, if you want him, you can call for him. I wanna hear you beg for my mate to come fuck you.”

Zim took a deep breath and briefly coughed on the steam from the shower, but he managed to yell, “Red! T-Taller Red, please, come here!”

“That's it, good boy,” Purple murmured, briefly turning an antenna toward the door. He soon heard footsteps, then the bathroom door was opening.

“What?” Red asked as he stepped inside.

Purple moved Zim away from the wall but kept him on his hip, staying all the way inside him as he turned to crack open the stall door and give his mate a heated look. “Our little friend here wanted a second round, but I guess he's not satisfied with just me. He wants both of us.”

“Both of us, huh?” Red's cheeks flushed as he thought that over, then he smirked and closed the door behind him, walking over to the shower. He was still naked, so he was able to step right in with them, pulling the stall door shut and moving to get behind Zim. “That true, Shorty?” he asked in a low voice, running his hands down Zim's sides. “Weren't happy with just Pur, you had to have me too?”

Purple gave his hips a few teasing thrusts, just enough to make Zim stumble over his words as he answered, “P-Purple is good, but I just... a-ah, I just want to feel both of you inside me...”

Red pressed to Zim's back, giving his antennae a quick sniff to check his pheromones and sighing as they told him the other was just as turned on as before. “Well, we said we'd help you out, right? So okay. You think you can take both of us, though?”

“Yes, I can, please!”

“He seems pretty eager to try,” Purple said.

Red stroked himself as he admired how the two looked, his gaze moving between Purple's face and that fluid, sexy way their hips rocked together. Zim had picked things up fast. This was more fun than Red was expecting to have today. He wondered how long Zim's heat would last. Maybe they could play with him all day long...

Now that was a hot prospect. He slipped a hand between Zim's legs, feeling where Purple was sliding in and out of him. They were both slick with Zim's lubricant, and when Red tried to add his finger, it slipped right in with almost no effort.

“Wow,” he breathed. He leaned a little more against Zim, pressing him to Purple and enjoying the little squeak he made as he was sandwiched between the two taller trainees. Red worked his finger in and out, waiting to see if the other complained, but he heard nothing but pleased moans and gasps. “I think you actually could take both of us if you wanted.”

“I don't think we've done something like that since uh... oh who was that, he was that tall guy,” Purple mused.

“Sneakyonfoota,” Red replied.

“Yeah that's the bitch!”

“Well, Zim?” Red asked, putting in his second finger and sliding it deep. “You want me in you too?”

“Y-yeah, yes, please!” Zim replied, glancing back at him. He just couldn't get enough of the way the two looked at him, their faces flushed and eyes full of desire.

Red waited for Purple to withdraw, and together they lifted Zim's hips up and held him just right so both of them could slide their tips inside.

“Ahh...” Zim moaned, back arching at the stretch, but he gestured for them to keep going.

They were eager to do so. It took some effort from all three, but finally Red and Purple were standing with their bases flush together and Zim between them with both sunk deep inside him.

“So tight,” Purple moaned against the side of Zim's head; he was resting his chin on Zim's shoulder by now.

“But feels so damn good,” Red growled in response from Zim's other shoulder.

Zim let out a strained whine at the incredible fullness, trembling a bit as he adjusted to it. It felt as good as he had hoped and he wanted them to move. He kneaded his claws into Purple's shoulders and gave his hips a few unsteady bounces. “Please,” he murmured, grinding his length against Purple's stomach for even more friction, easily losing himself to the sensations like before. “Move.”

“Fuck,” Purple swore, adjusting his grip slightly. He was holding Zim under the thighs while Red had him by the waist, and once he made sure his partner was ready, they began to move. They were clumsy at first, but soon found a rhythm that worked for both of them, using slow, long strokes in and out of the small trainee between them.

Zim was very vocal about what he liked, praising them as they started to move and soon just wordlessly whimpering and chirping against Purple's chest, his claws digging hard into Purple's skin, and while one of his antennae was forward with its tip hooked around the base of one of Purple's antennae, the other was behind his head, curling up with Red's antenna. It was dirty and intimate and they were so, _so_ into it.

“Yeah, Zim, you like that?” Red whispered as Zim's vocalizations briefly flitted up in pitch. “You getting close again? Mm, I can feel you tightening around us...”

When Zim only whined in response, Purple shook his head. “Tsk, come on, that's not good enough. Use your words. Tell us how much you love having us inside you.”

Zim's voice was hoarse when he answered, “I love it, my Tallers, you both feel so good... I love being filled up by you and I want, ah...” His voice briefly cut out as another moan tore from his throat, his body quivering as he drew close to climax.

“What do you want?” Red urged.

“I want you to finish in me, please, nngh... breed me...”

That was not what either of them were expecting him to say but it got them off almost immediately. Purple was first to finish, and he bit into the crook of Zim's shoulder as he did, giving a few hard thrusts that fell out of sync with Red's. Red finished a few moments after, holding Zim's body tight against his own as he rode the hot waves of orgasm. Zim was soon coming right alongside them, his body squeezing around the two for several seconds and his length going rigid as it spurted out its release, though he had very little left in him at this point. The ecstasy that swept through him was so intense he was pretty sure he blacked out for a moment, and even once he came to, he wasn't really aware of much but muffled voices and the occasional movement of his body.

Vague words reached his antennae, something like, “What should we do?”

Followed by, “He's alive, let's just lay him down, he'll wake up eventually.”

Then there was again a period of nothing, which he didn't really mind, as it allowed him to just savor the warmth flooding his body, the contentedness unlike any he's felt before today, he could just float it in forever.

And then, slowly as if pulling himself out of a pool of molasses, Zim regained full consciousness. He blinked his eyes open to a dim room, seeing a pillow under his head, and as he moved he felt a blanket around him. He gave his antennae a few curious twitches, checking the air around him, and caught two familiar smells.

He pushed himself up and saw Red and Purple nearby watching TV and eating lunch. Zim rubbed his eyes and glanced down at himself, noticing that he was naked but clean. “How long was I asleep?” he asked.

“About an hour,” Red answered, lowering the volume on the TV and turning around to look at him. “You feeling okay?”

“Yeah, I feel fine. What happened?”

Red shrugged. “You just passed out on us in the shower earlier, not really sure what happened. I think you pushed yourself a bit too much and just ran out of energy. Have you even eaten today?”

“Uh... no.”

Red got up, picking up a container Zim hadn't paid attention to along with a cup, bringing them over to the bed. He set the cup on the nightstand and pressed the container into Zim's hands. “Here. Eat.”

“What is it?”

“The grill was open today so I got you a wrap. After how much you wore yourself out, you need the protein. So eat it.”

Zim lifted the lid and made a face at the vegetables he saw stuffed into the tortilla wrap, but there was also a sweet sauce inside that he liked, along with a cup of mixed fruits and a small snack cake, so he ate anyway. “Thanks.”

“Mhm.” Red sat next to him and Purple kept watching TV. “I did some research while you were out. Apparently heat lasts a while, especially if you don't get pregnant. Which you wouldn't, since we're all sterile. Well... I'm not sure if you're sterile, considering you went into heat in the first place. But Pur and I definitely are. So there's not really a chance of that happening, which means you have to just wait heat out. Cycles tend to vary between individuals but it can take a week from when you started for it to stop naturally, even if you mate in the meantime. Mating just relieves the symptoms, it doesn't stop them.”

“Seriously? Ugh.” Zim bit off a mouthful of the wrap, chewing on it as he sulked. It's only been a few days. He didn't want this to continue into tomorrow, he didn't need any distractions while he was training.

“I know, it sucks. But at least it's only once a year. Tell you what, whenever we have some free time, Pur and I can keep helping you out for the rest of the heat, alright?”

“Really?” Zim swallowed and gave him a confused look. “But we're always so busy on our training days right up until bedtime...”

“Oh, I think we'll be able to find a few opportunities throughout the day for a quicky if you need it,” Red laughed.

Zim blushed imagining that. Hiding away somewhere with the two for a quick round, maybe just have one of them fuck him while the other stands guard... it was so naughty and he liked the sound of that. “Maybe. But I think I'll be okay.”

“If you say so. Just know we're always here to help.” Red ran a finger under Zim's chin. “Maybe once you've eaten, we can see about working through more of that frustration...”

Zim didn't really feel the urge right now. But after that earlier shower, he knew how quickly it could be brought on by the right touches.

He brought over the cup to take a sip out of it, looking away to hide his smile. They had gotten his favorite soda. Only Tallers were allowed to grab soda without being yelled at. “That sounds like a wonderful idea.” He had the feeling this was going to be a very nice arrangement.


End file.
